1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone ringing devices, and in particular, to a telephone ringing range extender that is capable of being utilized over relatively long single party telephone rural line loops.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Ever since the use of telephone subscriber lines which extended long distances in rural communities, many attempts have been made to overcome the DC resistance presented in these long loops. One of these techniques includes the use of a boost voltage inserted into the line in order to extend the transmission and signaling range of the telephone transmission line. Of course, it was necessary to insert these boost voltages without interfering with the normal monitoring and testing of these long lines. Typical of this type of circuit arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,591 issued on Nov. 16, 1976 to E. C. Ingle and U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,536 issued on Dec. 3, 1974 to C. W. Chambers, Jr.
A simple circuit arrangement to effectively provide the same result is disclosed in the instant invention. Instead of applying an additional voltage to extend the range of the subscriber line the instant invention effectively grounds one of the electrical conductors in the loop pair, thereby, halving its resistance and permitting the same voltage to generate the same current over twice the length of the subscriber line.